pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SuperHedgehog03/Out Of The Cage
Amery, Callamond December 16 Year 20XX 3 days before Amery High School gets out for winter break Roger Seranson was a good friend of mine back then. He still is. I never thought he’d be anything except a very good artist. He certainly looks put me to shame. I was usually better in the writing department. I had always thought him and I would make a great comic team, with him doing the art and me doing the story. Shame things don't usually end up how they’re planned. Roger was a bit reclusive. He always made sure to follow every rule he was told to, which contrasted to the rebellious nature of most people I know. He never bothered to keep up with any of the trends started at my school, and he was clearly smart. These traits made him a favorite of the teachers. You’d think these things would have made him a prime target for bullying, but not only was there hardly any bullying at our school, but if there was, Roger was never one of their targets. Everything changed around the beginning of the school year. There was a new kid at our school, which wasn't that odd, since there’s always several new kids at our school every year. However, it wasn't long before this new student and Roger became friends. Roger almost never made friends with anyone, due to his previously mentioned reclusive nature. I was lucky enough to get to know him. I didn't know what the two had in common that led them together. I know now, but the student, named Alex Herrace, seemed to be the polar opposite of Roger. He was very sarcastic, he was incredibly rebellious, he bended the rules whenever possible, and he was the only non-Shidarmist I’d ever met back then. These things made nearly every staff member despise him. At first glance, there was no way they would have become friends. Despite all that, they were close. Aside from me, Alex was the only one Roger opened up to. Even back then, I knew there were several things Roger told Alex that he never told me. Alex had quite a few talents. He was very athletic, despite the fact that he wasn’t that muscular, and he had a wild imagination. He also knew his geography surprisingly well. He would always sit with us during lunch, at our usual place away from the rest of the crowd outside, on the grass. Of course, this didn’t last for long. It gets very snowy during winter in Callamond. As such, every year we moved onto the concrete that was close to the doors of the cafeteria - but not too close. Since Alex now joined us every day, he moved with us to our winter spot. We did this every day. It was actually kind of interesting listening to all of Alex’s zany ideas, which very often involved a bunch of taboo stuff. Unfortunately, there was this douchebag named Kirk, who was also new to our school that year. He wasn't that smart, he was pretty bulky, and he never got it through his thick skull that bullying was not tolerated. Kirk always went outside during lunch as well, but it was usually to show off his lack of sports skills. And it was during winter that year that he changed everyone’s life forever. Roger, Alex, and I were sitting down, talking about stories we’d come up with, when Kirk came up to us for pretty much no reason. More specifically, he came up to Alex, and said, “Hey, you. I heard you’re not religious.” Alex tried to correct him, saying, “Actually, I’m not, you meathead, I’m-” Before he had a chance to say anything else, Kirk picked him up by his collar, and told him, “I don't know if you’ve noticed, but we don't accept people like you here.” Alex, despite being held by the scruff of his shirt, responded, “Who’s we? You? Don’t make me laugh.” Kirk, angry at this, threw Alex onto the ground, and grunted, “Do you think you’re being funny? I’ll show you something hilarious.” He then attempted to stomp on Alex, but before he could get the chance, Roger, as if he had trained for this his whole life, grabbed his leg, and pulled it. This caused the big lug to fall onto his back. I’d never known that Roger could do stuff like that, since he’d never even told me. By this point, we’d attracted a fairly large crowd. Kirk got back onto his feet, and informed Roger that he was, “Dead, son!” He then tried to punch Roger, but he missed, and in return landed back on the cement. Unfortunately, this wasn't that big of a blow to Kirk, and he quickly got to his feet, and punched Roger in the stomach. This clearly hurt him a lot, and Kirk punched him once again in the face. Roger fell backwards onto the cement, with a big bruise growing on his face. He sat up, not being able to stand due to the pain in his stomach. Kirk then said to Roger, “Now you’ll always remember not to mess with me.” He then aimed to punch him straight in the eye. That never happened. Instead, Roger defended himself, with his palm open, and a strange glow emanating from it. When Kirk’s fist collided with Roger’s palm, it hurt Kirk. A lot. What looked like scorch marks were laid on his knuckles, and he yelled. Everybody in the large crowd that had gathered gasped, as they realized what had happened. Nobody could believe their eyes. There were lots of whispers. Somebody yelled, “He’s a demon!” I had no idea he had that ability. Roger, realizing what had happened, looked at himself with horror in his eyes. I didn't know if he had just learned he had that power or not, though I now know that he already knew. Alex and I slowly stood up, to try to symbolize that we were with him. Obviously, he did not get the message. Roger, now realizing he had to abandon everything he knew, ran as fast as he could away from the school, in the direction of this forest that was near Amery. He nearly ran on top of the snow, although not quite. Alex and I, thrown off by this, ran after him. He didn’t seem to notice that we were behind him, and kept running. The forest was about a mile away, on the outskirts of the town, and there was a lot of space for us to lose him. Honestly, with that and the abundance of snow, it’s a wonder we didn’t lose him. Nobody followed us, and I don’t think anybody called the authorities for a while after we ran off. I don’t know if anybody in the town looked at us funny while we were running, although I can only assume that somebody did. Eventually, Roger reached the forest, and we ran in after him. There wasn't as much snow in the forest, due to how many trees there were. I had gotten very tired at this point, and I’m sure that Roger was as well. However, he wouldn’t stop until he was deep in the forest. Once Roger was sufficiently deep in the woods, he stopped to catch his breath. Alex and I stopped when we caught up with him, and it was at this point that he realized that we were following him. He seemed surprised by this, but it was hard to tell with all the heavy breathing. Once I had regained my strength a bit, I said, “You didn't tell me you had fire magic!” Roger, who was sitting on a stump, replied, “Why do you think that is?” I sat down at that point, and told him that I didn't know. Alex said to me, “Well, you saw what they all looked like back there. Imagine if one day your best friend said, hey, by the way, I’m magic! How do you think you’d react?” I responded, “Wait, are you implying that you have powers, too?” Alex sarcastically said, “No, I’m speaking hypothetically.” I asked him what sort of powers he had, to which he answered that he had control over wind. And of course, Roger had fire powers. I wished I had those powers so badly right then. I then asked, “So… What’s our current plan?” Roger, after a bit of thinking and a sigh, said, “I think it would be best if we left Callamond altogether.” Alex then objected, “We? What do you mean, we?” Roger, confused, asked, “You don’t want to come with… me?” Alex clarified, “I do, it’s just I don't want you to assume things like that.” I then said, “I’ll come with you, as well. I would never leave you.” “Then it's settled,” said Roger, “We’ll all leave Callamond, and try to find someplace better than this.” I pondered, “And where, exactly, would that be?” Alex then stepped in with his surprising knowledge of geography, and said, “We could try Gariole, which is south of here, or Tenura and and Secion, which are both north. I think the closest country that’s not part of Boreadin is Denland, though I could be mistaken. Roger turned to me, and said, “See, there’s multiple choices for us to go to. But we have to go somewhere, and we can’t stay here. That was three years ago. So far, everything’s alright. -------------- Yeah, world building. These were my first human characters, if you couldn’t tell. I don't know if I’ll continue this as a story or not. I have a specific time I imagine this taking place, however I left the story ambiguous just in case. The ending was also left ambiguous in case I end up continuing the story. I most likely won't, but still. I stayed up all night writing this, which is a bad idea, I know. And it’s all gone wrong, night is the time for writing stories. And just as an extra detail that I didn't mention in the story, the narrator’s name is Will. He has no powers. And that’s a fact. Well, some things you can explain away. But the heartache’s in me till this daaayyyy! Ok, I’m done. Category:Blog posts